More Than One Kind of Smart
by dani-curtis-16
Summary: When Dani fails a test and feels like failure, can her genius big brother Donnie prove her wrong? Brother/sister fluff feat my OC, Dani Hamato! Review!


**More Than One Kind of Smart**

**When Dani fails a test and feels like failure, can her genius big brother Donnie prove her wrong?**

**Donnie's POV**

I was sitting in my lab, working on a new formula, when I heard arguing outside.

'You NEVER fail!' my eldest brother Leo yelled, sounding exasperated.

'You think I'm not aware of that?!' my baby sister Dani yelled back. My eyes widened, Dani and Leo never argue! Leo adores his 'baby', and Dani sees Leo as her hero.

Just then, Raph's voice jumped in, 'So much for straight-A Dani…'

Mikey laughed, 'I guess even the best fail every now and again.'

Okay, now THAT was just mean. I know that they are likely kidding around trying to lighten the situation, but…

What the shell was wrong?

That's when Dani flung my door open, came stomping in, and locked the door behind her before bursting into tears.

I jumped out of my seat and rushed to Dani's side. 'What is it, sweetie?'

Dani continued to sob, and I sighed as I lifted her bridal style, walking over to my med bed and sitting with her cradled in my arms.

I wiped her wet cheeks, 'Dani, whatever is the matter? What has you so upset, honey?'

Dani took a shaky breath, 'I failed my algebra test.' She looked at me nervously, as if expecting me to reprimand her. But, being the one who helps her with homework, I know that science and math aren't her best, and she makes lower grades in those classes than most.

'I'm so stupid. I'm an idiot.' Dani growled, and I gasped.

I cupped Dani's face in my hands, 'Hamato Danielle, you are not an idiot, nor are you stupid! You are super smart! You are my little honors girl!'

Dani reached into her pocket and pulled out a math test, with a big red F on top. 'Wanna take that back, brainiac?'

My sister sighed, 'I don't belong in honors, and I'm a disgrace to all intelligent people.' She looked at me, and her expression broke my heart, 'Especially April, LH, and you, Donnie.'

I shook my head, 'Honey, just because you fail one test does not mean that you aren't smart. There are different kinds of smart, you know?'

She blinked at me, and I continued, 'You can be the smartest person in the world in science and math and not be able to write a decent sentence. You've seen my grammar; you correct me half the time!' Dani giggled and I rubbed her hair, 'I may have a scientific brain, but you are so creative and good at English. You also have the gift of languages. So don't you ever dare insult my sweet sister and say she isn't smart, because you are the smartest girl I've ever known.'

Dani sniffed and hugged my waist, 'Thanks, Donnie. You're an awesome genius, but just as awesome a big brother!'

I laughed, 'Thanks, Dani. Never forget, I'm here if you need help, with school or otherwise.'

There was a knock on my lab door, and three voices called, 'Donnie!'

I got an idea, and I gestured for Dani to hide under my desk. I placed my chair in front of her, and placed a finger on my lips to shush her.

I opened my door, and all three of my brothers were standing there, looking desperate and scared.

Served them right for treating my sweet sister like they did.

Leo pleaded, 'Don, have you seen Dani? I can't find her, and I need to talk to her.'

I crossed my arms over my chest, 'I heard you yelling at her. Why?'

'She got a bad grade and I got mad, and Raph and Mikey were teasing her, and… we just want to apologize' Leo finished, sounding guilty and forlorn.

I sighed, 'So that's why she ran off…'

'WHAT?' Leo exploded.

'NO!' Mikey screamed, tears rolling down his face as he fell to his knees.

Raph got right in my face, 'Where is she, Donnie?! Where the hell did you send our sister?'

I shook my head, 'She was so upset, and she begged me to tell her if I knew any secluded places where she could just curl into a ball and die…'

At the word die, Raph grabbed my shoulders, shrieking, 'YOU LET MY SUICIDAL BABY SISTER OUT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!'

Mikey began to wail, and Leo leaned against the wall, looking like he was having a coronary and whimpering, 'Oh God, no, baby, oh please, not my baby…'

We all heard smothered laughter coming from behind us, and I smirked before pushing Raph off me and moving my chair to reveal a red-faced Dani, holding back laughter.

All three of our brothers had expressions of pure horror, and Dani stood up, looking apologetic, 'Sorry, but Don just told me to hide when he heard you. Guess he wanted revenge.'

I nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder, 'Now, apologize to my sweet baby sister for being jerks.'

Leo literally flung himself forward and caught Dani up into his arms, whispering, 'I'm so sorry, Dani. I love you so much, baby.'

Dani smiled, 'I love you, too.'

Raph and Mike followed Leo's lead, hugging Dani and apologizing.

Finally, Raph turned to me, 'And as for our lovely genius brother…'

I bolted out the door, and the guys followed me. _Oh, well_, I thought as I ran from my revenge-driven brothers. _Anything for my sister._

**Awww, Donnie! Anyway, next up is Mikey! If there is a certain character you want to see, let me know! REVIEW!**


End file.
